1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency notification apparatus for a vehicle.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-249011, filed Aug. 30, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A notification system for a vehicle is known which is adapted to transmit emergency information to a base station for wireless communication when receiving the emergency information from another vehicle by vehicle-to-vehicle communication (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H06-36 185). This system is adapted to transmit the emergency information to yet other vehicles when it is impossible to communicate with the base station.
This system of the related art only transmits emergency information to other vehicles if it is impossible to transmit the emergency information to a base station, for example, because the vehicle installed with the system is outside of the communicable area of the base station. Therefore, in a case in which there is no vehicle in the communicable area of the base station, the emergency information cannot be relayed to the base station and the transmission of the emergency information is delayed.